


We the North

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basketball, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David takes Patrick to the Raptors game in Toronto for his birthday





	We the North

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this after seeing Dan and Noah at the Raptors game in pictures on Instagram and thought about how cute it would be if David got tickets to go see the Raptors game as an early birthday gift to Patrick.  
> I know nothing about basketball. This also took a while to complete since there was open fic night and my bday and yeah 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Patrick’s birthday is coming up and for some reason David has this thought that he needs to top last year’s birthday. However, he doesn’t know how he’s going to do that when Patrick said that night was one of the happiest days of his life. 

Last year, David tried to give Patrick a surprise party. The surprise got ruined because his dad accidentally outed Patrick to his parents (them coming for the party was part of the big surprise), so David scrambled to try and fix the day by telling Patrick his parents were here for a surprise party for him. Patrick acted surprise for the party, which was very sweet (he is a sweet little button after all), and he came out to his parents and was able to have a great birthday. David was so proud of him; he told him he did not have to come out just for him and for the sake of this party but Patrick was insistent on coming out because he did not want to hide their relationship from his parents. It ended up being a great night so this year is weighing heavily on David.

He tells himself he does not need to top last year but then he has this feeling inside that he should try to top it even if it doesn’t because his fiancée means everything to him and all he wants is to give him a special birthday, every year, for the rest of their lives. 

A couple of months pass and he’s still trying to think of what to get Patrick for his birthday, until one day. Patrick is scrolling on his phone at work and David is walking around the store. It’s empty, there’s a lull in before lunch hour. 

Patrick mumbles to himself, “That is so awesome,” but David hears him since the store is quiet apart from the ambient music that plays on their speakers. 

“What’s awesome?” David asks coming to stand across from him at the counter.

Patrick looks up from his phone and says, “A friend of mine from high school is going to the Raptors game in Toronto.”

David furrows his brows at him. He says, “And which sport is this?”

Patrick gives him a small smile, he says, “Basketball. They’re also playing against Golden State so it’s going to be a crazy game. I’ve never been to a Raptors game.”

David’s ears perk up at that. He says, “Maybe one day you’ll get to go.” Patrick gives him a warm smile and goes back to scrolling on his phone. David says, “I’ll be in the back if you need me.”

Patrick mumbles, “Okay,” as David moves past the counter to get to the back room.

David googles how much tickets are to go see this basketball game in Toronto. He sees that there are still some tickets that are reasonably priced, perfect! He pauses before buying them, realizing that he’s going to have to sit through hours of basketball and Patrick will only have him to talk to about it. He knows he’s not the best companion for these types of things. It’s like a lightbulb goes off in his head and he has the perfect idea. He shoots a text to the person that can help with this, not wanting to call and have Patrick overhear. 

June has finally arrived and David is so excited to see the look on Patrick’s face when he gives him his gift. 

They’re about to get in bed when David tells him, “I have a surprise for you.”

Patrick just got into bed and is sitting up against the headboard. His eyebrows raise and he says, “Oh?” 

David retrieves a small black box from his bag and goes to sit on the bed in front of Patrick. He hands him the box and says, “Happy _really early_ birthday, Patrick.”

“What? My birthday isn’t for a few more months,” Patrick says looking very confused. 

David smirks at him and says, “Just open it, you’ll see why.”

Patrick opens the box and sees the two tickets. His eyes go wide and he is grinning as he looks back up at David. He says, “No way! Is this for the game next week?”

David nods and says, “Yup, I-“

Patrick interrupts him by throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the lips. David’s arms encircle Patrick as he kisses him back, running his hands up his back. Patrick pulls back and says, “Thank you, David, I love this. Now who do I take with me?” as he waves the two tickets around.

David smacks his chest as Patrick laughs and has a goofy grin on his face. He says, “Um, you’re taking me.” 

Patrick puts the tickets back in the box and puts the box on the bedside table. He looks at David and says, “Come here.”

David smiles at him softly as he moves to straddle Patrick’s hips. He places his hands on his chest and moves them up slowly to his neck. Patrick’s hands are on David’s waist as he pulls him closer. They lock lips as David’s hand moves to the back of Patrick’s neck, running his fingers through his short hair. Their kiss deepens when Patrick licks at David’s lips and he opens it letting his fiancée’s tongue inside, moving his own against his. 

“Best,” Patrick says and kisses the side of David’s jaw. “Fiancée,” He says before kissing his neck. “Ever,” He says before kissing him loudly on the lips.

David chuckles lightly at this. He loves that he made Patrick so happy. He kisses him back softly on the lips before saying, “So we’re going to have to close the store for a few days. I booked us a hotel room in Toronto for two nights.”

“Did I mention that you are the best fiancée ever?” Patrick says with a goofy smile. He’s so overjoyed by what David did for him. 

David twists his mouth to the side, trying to hide the big grin that wants to break out onto his face. He says, “You did but it’s definitely something I like hearing.”

Patrick chuckles. He asks, “When do we leave?”

“We leave Thursday morning and come back Friday so we’ll have to close the store for just two days,” David tells him.

“Sounds good, we’ll be back just in time for the weekend,” Patrick tells him. He kisses him one more time before David moves to lie down next to Patrick. He turns off the bedside light and wraps his arm around David who lays his head on his chest. 

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David whispers, placing a kiss to his chest.

“Goodnight, David,” Patrick whispers back, placing a kiss on the top of his head. 

*

The drive to Toronto isn’t long and they leave early enough wanting to beat the morning traffic. David plays music on the Bluetooth as Patrick drives, his hand on his thigh throughout most of the drive. They park the car in the available hotel parking lot and go to the lobby to check-in. 

They leave their bags in their room and just freshen up a bit before heading out into the city. They walk around, both having not been to Toronto for years.

Before the game they head back to their hotel room and change. Patrick in a black long sleeve top that has different logos of the Raptors down the middle of the shirt with blue jeans and a black belt, he even puts on a purple Raptors ball cap. David, also dressing for the occasion, wears a black sweater that says ‘We the North’ on it in red, and a pair of black pants. He also decides to wear his glasses, wanting to make it easier for him to see the game properly. Plus, Patrick loves when he wears his glasses since he usually only wears them at home. 

Patrick wraps his arms around David from behind as he’s looking at himself in the full length mirror hanging on their bathroom door. He kisses him softly on the neck and says, “You look great.” David smiles at him softly, leaning his head back onto his shoulder. “Ready to go?” He asks him.

David turns in Patrick’s arms, wrapping his own around his shoulders. David leans forward and kisses him on the lips, both of them sigh into the kiss, pressing completely against the other. David pulls back from the kiss and says, “Now I am.” 

Patrick kisses him softly one more time on the lips before they head out for the game.

*

The stadium is packed when they get there. David and Patrick find a short line to stand in to buy some drinks and snacks before they head inside to find their seats. 

Patrick walks ahead of David, each holding their own beers (David doesn’t like beer much but it’s a sporting event so what else would he get?), a bag of popcorn, a bag of chips, and some m&m’s, as they look for their seats.

Patrick sees David’s surprise and says, “No way! What are you guys doing here?!”

“Surprise,” David says from behind him.

“You invited them?” Patrick asks turning to look at his fiancée. 

“Mhm,” David hums. “I figured you’d want someone who understood the game to be here with you so I called your cousin and asked if they also wanted to come to the game.”

Patrick smiles at him and says, “Thank you,” before turning to his cousin and hugging him tight, then kissing his cousins girlfriend on the cheeks to say hello. Patrick formally introduces them, “David, this is my cousin Peter and his girlfriend, Maddy.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” David says to them.

“You too,” Peter says with a big smile. The two of them are also wearing Raptors jerseys. They take their seats, and Patrick and his cousin start to catch up, including both significant others into the conversation as well.

Just before the game starts, Patrick turns to look at David and says, “You didn’t have to do all of this you know?” putting his hand on David’s thigh.

David half shrugs. He says, “You deserve a perfect birthday.”

Patrick leans forward, pressing their lips together. He says, “It would have been just as perfect if it was just us, I could have explained the rules and what was going on to you.”

David twists his mouth to the side. “That’s very sweet of you,” David tells him.

Patrick smiles at him before kissing him on the lips. “This is great too, thank you,” He says.

David shrugs giving him a smile. The crowd starts to erupt in cheers as the players come out as the game is going to start. David has no clue what is going on but Patrick ever the sweetest explains things to him anyways and soon enough David starts to get really into the game; getting up and cheering when someone on the Raptors shoots a basket, booing when the other team shoots, who knew he would get so into it? 

They finish their beers and there’s a man going around selling them so Patrick orders them more and David gets kind of tipsy. 

At half time, David wraps his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and asks, “You havin’ fun?”

Patrick looks at David and sees this cute little goofy smile on his face. He grins and says, “So much fun, babe, you?”

“Mhm,” David hums. “More fun than I thought I would,” He says before kissing the tip of Patrick’s nose. “I’m a little tipsy.”

Patrick laughs and kisses the tip of David’s nose back. He says, “The beer is going right through you, huh?” 

“Mm,” David says, “It’s disgusting,” before he takes another sip.

Patrick chuckles. He starts to say, “Peter and Maddy want to get some food and drinks after-“

“Yessss,” David interrupts. “Please.”

Patrick nods, suppressing a smile. David under the influence cracks him up. He kisses him on the cheek before saying into his ear, “Not for long though, I want to put that hotel room to good use,” before nipping at his earlobe.

David’s eyes flutter closed and his lips part slightly. He nods in agreement and says, “Mhm, yup, yes, definitely.”

Patrick kisses him again and this one lingers just a bit longer. They’re interrupted by half time ending and the crowd going wild. Back to the game.

The Raptors win! They are all standing and cheering; Patrick grabs David into a tight embrace. “Oh my God!” David yells getting so hyped up by the win. 

“That was amazing! Thank you so much for this, baby,” Patrick says in his ear, still holding him tightly. Patrick kisses him on the neck before they release each other. The four of them make their way out of the exits; they make pit stops to the washrooms before they head outside of the stadium.

Peter drove here so the four of them get into his car and they go to a restaurant close by the hotel that David and Patrick are staying in. 

*

David and Patrick make it back to their room after dinner and a few more drinks. They are both at that level of drunk that they are feeling _really_ good and sexy. 

Patrick locks the door behind him and David presses him against the door, lips against his instantly. Patrick moans/gasps into his mouth letting David’s tongue slip past his parted lips to tease and taste him. 

Patrick can feel David’s hardness pressed against his thigh, his own erection twitching in his pants at the feeling. Patrick starts to walk forward making David walk backwards; he walks him towards the bed and when the back of David’s knees hit the bed he pulls back from their kiss.

David removes his sweater so Patrick follows suit; they discard of all of their clothes before getting onto the bed. Patrick climbs on top of David, their lips connecting immediately. David’s hands are in Patrick’s short hair, pulling him closer by the back of his head. His tongue battling against his partners as they taste each other. 

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Patrick mumbles against David’s lips, his elbows bracketing David. 

David moans lightly against his lips, his hands travel down Patrick’s back and grab hold of his ass. “You gonna fuck me or what?” He asks with a smirk on his lips.

Patrick smirks back at him, kissing him softly before jumping off the bed and rummaging their bag for the lube. He gets back onto the bed and drops the lube next to David’s hip before kissing him hard. He lets his lips travel from his lips to his jaw to his neck then down his chest and his abdomen. He lingers at his pelvis, David’s hard leaking cock watching him, needing his attention. Patrick sucks on the skin of David’s pelvis bone, leaving a small mark.

David’s hips involuntarily thrust up as Patrick teases him by marking him up right above where his cock lies. Patrick takes David’s length into his mouth and David’s hips jerk up at the warm, wet heat surrounding him. He moans and his hand goes into his short hair, gently keeping his head in place.

Patrick hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue around his length, swallowing around him. He finds the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers, and with his left hand he taps at David’s knee and David plants his feet on the mattress. Patrick circles David’s hole with his slicked up fingers before inserting one of them. David moans at the feeling, his grip on Patrick’s hair getting tighter. 

Patrick fucks David with one finger before David starts to get impatient and pleads breathlessly, “Patrick, _more_.”

Patrick happily obliges and inserts another finger, scissoring him open, fucking him slow and as deep as he can, as he continues to bob his head up and down his hard cock. After a few moments he removes his fingers and his mouth from him and slicks up his neglected, leaking cock. He lines himself up with David’s hole, hitching his leg up higher before pressing inside. When he’s fully inside they both breathe out and David’s hands are all over him, running up and down his chest to his back and down to his ass.

David leans up and Patrick captures his lips in a searing kiss as he starts to fuck his fiancée. David moans throwing his head back onto the pillow. Patrick watches David’s brow furrow and his eyes screwed shut, his lips slightly parted as he makes the sexiest noises, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. Patrick fucks David harder and deeper wanting more of everything from him. Patrick hits his prostate because David’s back arches up and his hands go up to touch Patrick’s chest, scraping his nails down. 

He moans out, “ _Yes!_ Mm, baby, don’t stop.” Patrick continues to fuck him hard in the same spot, getting those beautiful moans out of his partner. David takes his cock into his hand and starts to jerk himself to the rhythm of Patrick’s thrusts.

“ _Fuck_ , David, you’re so sexy,” He tells him as he watches him stroke his hard cock. It doesn’t take long until David is coming hard into his hand and moaning out Patrick’s name. Patrick is quick to follow, coming hard into David. 

Patrick collapses onto David, getting them both messy but they don’t care. He kisses his neck before rolling off of him and lying breathless beside him. After a few silent moments of them trying to regulate their breathing, Patrick gets off the bed to go get a warm washcloth to clean them both off before rejoining David. 

David props himself on his elbow to face Patrick, he says softly, “That was amazing.”

Patrick smiles at him sweetly, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the lips. He says, “Mm, it sure was. Thank you for such an incredible night.”

“Anytime,” David says before leaning in and kissing him again. 

They settle under the covers, David cuddled up under Patrick’s arm with his head on his chest, he whispers, “I love you.”

Patrick kisses the top of his head and whispers back, “I love you.”

As they start to drift off to sleep David smiles to himself, proud that he made Patrick’s birthday a special one, another one that he will remember always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella 
> 
> Kudos and comments are a girls best friend


End file.
